


Perfection is Hard to Hold

by bizarreonline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Bucky Barnes, Nonbinary Character, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarreonline/pseuds/bizarreonline
Summary: Since being saved from the ice and learning the ins and outs of the new era, everyone views Steve as "Captain America" as if that is all there is to him. Because of this, Steve constantly tries to uphold the perfect expectations forced onto him.It's tiring. By the end of the week Steve can't take it anymore. No more perfect language, no more perfect speeches, no more preconceived notion of what growing up in the thirties meant, no more playing the puppet.Steve just wants to go home to his love, where Bucky will let him lay his head in their lap, while they brush their fingers through his hair, and let him just be Steve Rogers for a few hours.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Perfection is Hard to Hold

Steve shouldn't be this stressed. 

There has been no massive fights this week. It has been an endless parade of meet-and-greets, interviews, and press events. While this may sound like an easy week of work, maybe even enjoyable, Steve would rather be in the middle of a battlefield than another press event. At least in battle no one gives a shit who he is or what he thinks, he doesn't have to worry about anything but getting everyone out alive. If only public events were that easy. 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it was only the public, but the fellow Avengers are almost just as bad. 

While he was frozen, his character had been manipulated and altered into the perfect American poster-boy. Because of this, everyone seems to believe the character of "Captain America" is an exact copy of Steven Grant Rogers. 

Steve doesn't care if you cuss, he doesn't care if you pay your taxes, and he barely trusts the government himself. 

Steve Rogers' ideal afternoon would include a sketchbook, a decent meal, and Bucky Barnes, while "Captain America" is expected to be constantly ready for battle with a well written speech to follow. 

Though being thrust into a new era is an earth-shattering event that requires time to adjust, Steve is not completely lost. Unless you ask his teammates. 

It is a constant list of culture references they force him to understand, movie recommendations, and treating him like a 90 year old grandfather who can't figure out the fancy new coffee pot. 

By the end of the week, Steve just wants to run away and maybe tear off his skin out of pure frustration. 

As soon as he is able to escape from the last meeting for the week, he walks like a soldier preparing to march into battle, so no one will try and stop him, to the garage where his motorcycle is. 

Arriving to his and Bucky's apartment in Brooklyn, quickly taking off his shoes, he is desperate to locate Bucky. 

Finding Bucky on the couch knitting causes Steve to let out a heavy sigh. Just the sight is enough to relax Steve's shoulders and unclench his fists. 

Without saying a word, Steve slips onto the couch to lay his head in Bucky's lap. He doesn't look up to see Bucky's face, just moves closer until his nose brushes their stomach. 

Steve hears Bucky set down their knitting then feels them comb their fingers through his hair. 

Applying slight pressure to the crown of his head, Bucky asks, "Wanna talk about it, Stevie?" 

"Just need you." Steve pauses to press the tip of his nose to Bucky's stomach. "Tired of being Cap all the time." 

Bucky continues to brush Steve's hair from his face and rub their thumb across his jaw. 

"Oh, Sugar, I knew this week would be hard on you." 

Pulling Steve closer he continues, "How about no one mentions 'Captain America' all weekend, just plain ol' Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers from Brooklyn. We can do whatever you want, but nothing job related."

All the weight of the week melts away with Bucky's plan. How blissful! A whole weekend without a mutter of the public's favorite figure head. 

"I just wanna stay here, with you." Steve's point is emphasized as he latches to Bucky's belt loop. 

With a soft kiss to Steve's temple, Bucky whispers, "Alright, sugar, we'll stay right here."


End file.
